


TEETH

by angelsfw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood Play, Bondage, Choking, Dark, Dark Kylo, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Kylo, F/M, Gore, Gore warning, Graphic Violence, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Inappropriate use of a Lightsaber, Knife Play, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Little Fluff, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, More tags to be added, No Ben Solo redemption, Sadomasochism, Slapping, Slow Burn, Spanking, Star Wars - Freeform, Sub Kylo, breath play, consensual non consent, dom reader, dub con, face fucking, he seems soft, hux has sex appeal, inappropriate use of dental tools, its a cover please don't be fooled, kylo appears in chapter three, kylo doesn't understand basic human emotions, kylo loves to be dominated, literally this story is pure angst, orgasm control/denial, rise of skywalker DID NOT HAPPEN, spitting, sub Reader, there's a lot of gore in this story, use of sex toys, voyerism, weapon play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfw/pseuds/angelsfw
Summary: You were hired by the First Order as one of the very first dentists on the Finalizer. You knew it was a risky job to take, especially after the fall of Snoke and the Last Jedi, Rey. However, you intended to just do your job and stay out of everyone’s way. As time goes on, doing your job becomes increasingly harder as you catch the eye of new Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren. You find yourself pulled into his web of manipulation as you yearn to discover the man behind the monster.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kylo Ren/Reader fanfiction !
> 
> This story takes place after THE LAST JEDI. For the sake of the plot line, RISE OF SYKWALKER never happened.
> 
> This story will feature: knife play, blood play, choking, spitting, slapping, face fucking, inappropiate use of the force, orgasm control/denial, consensual non-consent, bondage, spanking, dom kylo, sub reader, dom reader, sub kylo, humiliation, voyerism, breath play, sadomasochism, inappropriate use of a lightsaber, inappropriate use of dental tools, use of sex toys, weapon play, explicit sex scenes, graphic violence, abuse, and manipulation. This will be a very dark, disturbing story. Please do not read if you are triggered or offended by anything in this story.
> 
> Remember these kinks are safe to practice with FULL consent of your partner ! I do not condone nor encourage abusive relationships. If you are struggling, I encourage you to reach out or call 1-800-799-7233. Stay Safe!
> 
> I do not own any Star Wars characters, nor do I own the Star Wars' plotline! The only thing that I claim rights to is this storyline and character!
> 
> This fanfiction can also be read on wattpad under my profile: angelsfw.
> 
> Enjoy !

**YOU** took a deep breath in through your nose as your boots hit the polished floor of the Finalizer. Everything was so sleek and clean, but you hadn't really expected anything less from the First Order. You'd imagined that the docking bay would be void of color, but you were surprised by the pops of red you found around the ship, even if they were few and far between. Being here was very different from your vibrant home planet, Naboo. You'd surely miss the sunsets and sunrises.

You'd been pulled from your daze as you heard your name called; you turned to face two stormtroopers. Every soldier here was the same: white suit, body completely covered, and blasters in hand. You knew that they were just disposable, but your curiosity was spiked at the thought of an actual person being under all of that.

"Ma'am, we're here to escort you to the medical wing where your office will be." The one on the right had said in a very deep, robot-like voice.

 _"Damn, being here is going to be such a bitch if they all sound like that. Not to mention I don't even get to see any of their faces,"_ You'd thought to yourself as you allowed them to step in front of you.

The left one extended his arm in front of his armor-clad body and spoke, "If you'll just follow us, you can set up your office."

You blinked as you tried to figure out where his eyes would be placed underneath his dark visor, "Of course, let me just grab my things."

You bent your knees to reach beside you where your bag with all your dental tools was set. You let out a sigh as you heaved the bag up to your side. Surprisingly, all the tools jam-packed together were extremely heavy, even though many of them looked feather-light. The troopers waited in front of you as you situated the weight of the bag in your right hand.

You nodded your head curtly at them, "I'm ready when you are, Gentleman." At least you hoped they were gentlemen, the First Order didn't seem like a place that allowed women to be in a position of power. You'd been extremely surprised you'd gotten this job, even though you had been one of the best trainees at the academy.

Your boots echoed against the walls of a nearly empty hallway as you looked around once again. Unsurprisingly, there was much less color to be found outside of the docking bay; the pops of red began to become almost nonexistent as you made your way to the medical wing. Though this didn't seem like a very happy, go-lucky place, would it really kill them to decorate a little?  
The two troopers in front of you took a sharp turn to their right and you were caught off guard. You huffed and quickly corrected your direction to continue following them. Everything they did, down to walking, was completely composed and ordered. It was so strange, watching bonafide killing machines walk in such a composed way. The people of Naboo had been completely different. While they all held a certain grace to their gait, there was still personality to be found in each and every one of them. These armor-clad people were devoid of it all.

Few people lingered in the hallway you three were walking down, but most of the ones who did weren't wearing any stupid-looking helmets. _"Thank God, some of these people have faces. I don't know how they expect me to treat them if I can't see their mouths."_ You'd been concerned about that since you heard where you would be stationed. You knew that no working stormtroopers were able to remove their helmets outside of their quarters.

You hadn't known much about the First Order, just that they'd come into complete power since the Jedi were wiped out. The fall of Starkiller had almost completely crippled them, but somehow they were able to pull themselves out of it. You guessed it had something to do with the man in the mask, Supreme Leader Ren. There had been rumors that had floated through the Galaxy about him killing his mentor and Supreme Leader, Snoke, as well as Rey, the Last Jedi. She had helped him defeat Snoke's guards and in return, he offered her his hand. When she had refused, Ren had struck her down where she stood. You didn't know how true these rumors were, but by the looks of everything, you certainly wouldn't be surprised to find Commander Ren behind it all. He seems like he has more than a few screws loose.

The stormtroopers had stopped in front of you while you were lost in thought and you accidentally collided with the hard backs of both of them. You yelped and quickly backed away and righted yourself.

You stuttered as your nerves kicked in, "I'm so sorry, I really wasn't paying attention to my surroundings at all!"

You heard what you could've sworn was a huff of quiet laughter coming from one of them, "That's quite alright, ma'am. No harm was done."

A blush rose to the tops of your cheeks as you clasped your hands behind you back, "Still, I'm very sorry. I'll pay extreme attention to detail next time."

"Of course. Would you like to see your work area?"

A puzzled look crossed your face as you momentarily forgot that you were here to do a job, "Huh?"

"Your working quarters, ma'am?" One said as he knocked on the door behind him.

"Oh!" You exclaimed, "Of course, I'm being extremely forgetful right now."

Neither one spoke to you as they keyed in the code for the door and waited for it to slide open. You cussed under your breath, _"Really? You've only just got here and you're already making a fool of yourself. Spectacular job."_

You quickly followed them through the doors as you eyed the medical wing of the ship. The smell of heavy antiseptic and bleach reached your nose as you crossed the doorframe. The black floor gleamed under the harsh overhead lights as you winced. It was so surprisingly bright in here.

You could see nurses and doctors bustling in and out of patient rooms holding clipboards and medicine. They must do individual rooms for privacy reasons, especially since no stormtrooper is able to remove their helmets.

You stopped a short distance behind your two escorts with a sigh of relief, _"Thank fuck I didn't run into them again."_

Your relief was cut short as one turned and spoke up, "This is where all your appointments will take place. A higher up will be here tomorrow morning at 0600 to inform you of the rules that pertain to your job." You nodded along as the other one quickly keyed in the password for the door. "The key code is 55784, do not forget that."

 _"55784, you'd have to repeat that in your head continuously and write it down once you reached your room in order to remember that,"_ That very thought panicked you to no end. You really didn't want to forget that code and you certainly didn't want to find out what happened when you told someone you'd forgotten that code. They didn't seem like the friendly, forgiving type here.

You sucked in a quick breath as the doors opened and the troopers parted for you to enter. Everything was painted in a sleek shade of black and extremely polished and clean. You saw all your expensive dental equipment gathered around a black, leather chair. It all looked to be of high quality and especially expensive. You didn't know why you were so shocked that everything looked so high end, considering your employer, but it still caught you off guard somehow.

You walked over to a black, steel sliding tray and quickly set your bag of tools down on it. You guessed you'd have more time to unpack tomorrow after you were informed of every meticulous rule you had to follow aboard the Finalizer.

Behind you, a mechanical throat cleared and you turned your head, "We'd like to escort you to your quarters now."

Your hands left your worn bag as you turned on your heel to follow. As you stepped back into the main medical wing, that door automatically whizzed shut behind you, closing your equipment behind it in a tight seal. The soldiers in front of you began to promptly exit the wing as you followed suit behind them. The sooner you reached your private quarters, the better.

The door to the medical wing quickly shut after you crossed the threshold, locking secrets tightly behind them, away from prying eyes. You followed your escorts down a short hallway to the left and stopped at a tall, black door.

"This will be your private quarters; you have free reign in here, but remember the rules still apply behind closed doors too." You gulped down the stomach acid that rose in your throat at that sentence. _"Dear God, what is this place?"_

You nodded your head sharply at those words as an eerie feeling settled itself in your stomach, "Will I need a code to enter as well?"

One trooper promptly nodded his head, "The entry code is 77898. Remember that and write it down."

They stepped aside to let you enter the code to your rooms. You wondered if it was going to be just as dark and dull as the rest of the ship was. Your hands shook slightly as you typed 77898 into the keypad next to the door. It flew open and startled you as a gust of wind blew your hair back.

"Remember at 0600 and an officer will be at your office to inform you of rules and guidelines, do not be late. We'll let you get settled in now."

You turned your front to them and nodded, "Thanks so much for the help."

They curtly turned on their feet and walked away from your room. _"Really, not even you're welcome,"_ you frowned. Then again this was a cutthroat military base, you really shouldn't be surprised by their lack of manners.

You turned back to your open room and slowly walked in. The few items and clothes you had were delivered while you were shown your office. The room was dark and you sighed, silently hoping that the few pictures and knick-knacks you had could fix the atmosphere of your room.

There was a small dining room at the very entrance of the space. A dark, polished table sat in the very center, as well as two uncomfortable-looking chairs. You wondered why they had supplied you with two chairs as if you'd have company over any time soon.

A doorway was placed to the right of the table and you slowly walked through. You found a decent sized bedroom on the other side of it. A completely black bed sat in the very middle, encased by two nightstands with two dark lamps placed on top. You walked over and ran your hands over the bedding, it felt extremely comfy.

Placed on the table on the right side of the bed sat a glossy tablet. You picked it up and ran your hands over the top to find the power button. As it turned on a First Order logo popped up; you'd play with this more tomorrow after you got some sleep. You turned it off and set it back down on the table.

To the right of the small closet in the room was a door that you guessed led to the fresher. You ran your hands through your hair as you plopped down on the bed. You figured it was time to unpack a few items so you didn't have to do it later.

You made your way back out to the dining room and pulled open a box. Inside sat a few family pictures and a ratty stuffed porg. You carefully pulled the pictures out and made your way to the bedroom to display them on the bedside tables. Your eyes dampened at the sight of you and your sister lounging in the sun on one of the many grass fields found on Naboo. You knew this move wouldn't be easy, but you didn't expect to start missing your family immediately.

You dabbed under your eyes as you threw the porg on the bed, "Hopefully that'll bring me some damn comfort."

All your clothes were quickly hung up as you grabbed a plain shirt and cotton shorts to sleep in. You made your way into the fresher and quickly showered, knowing you'd have to be up at 0600 tomorrow morning. You dressed quickly and carefully brushed and flossed your teeth, after all, you were literally a dentist.

The door shut behind you as you made your way back to the big bed. Your legs slid under the covers as you laid your body down on the cold, crisp sheets. You rearranged your pillows to be smack dab in the middle of the bed, exactly how you liked to sleep. No one was going to be keeping you company in bed anytime soon anyways.

You moved onto your stomach as both arms slid under the pillow and sighed. You couldn't seem to shake the feeling of danger hovering over you. It followed you off the landing ship and all throughout your tour. You know this was a dangerous place to be stuck, especially with Commander Ren completely running the show now. You'd have no means of escape if danger caught up to you and that very thought unsettled you further.

However, your eyes began to get heavier as time passed. While the eerie feeling hung over you like a cloud, so did thoughts of the mysterious Commander. You didn't want to run into the man, but thoughts of what could be lurking behind his mask lulled you into a restless sleep.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader starts her first day on the job, wonder who she meets.....

**YOUR** eyes fluttered open as you awoke to loud knocking on the door of your quarters. You grumbled and pulled yourself up in bed. Your legs hung over the side as you found your tablet. You quickly pressed the on button and your eyes automatically squeezed shut, “Jesus, that’s so fucking bright!” You exclaimed as you squinted your eyes at the light. _0502_ , is what the time on the tablet read.

You carefully set it back down on the table and pulled yourself onto your feet. Your body shivered as your feet meet the cold, marbled floor of your bedroom. “Why does it need to be so cold in here, like really?” You muttered to yourself as you went out to the front door.

You quickly ran your hands over your face before pressing your palm to the console near the door so that it could open. You were met with a woman dressed in complete black attire, pulled back, smooth hair, and a small grey tray in her hands.

“All medical personnel gets breakfast served to them at exactly _0500_ every morning and dinner at _1800_ every night,” She sharply stated with her mouth pulled into a frown.

You smiled sheepishly at her and apologized, “I didn’t know anyone would be here so early; no one informed me of that yesterday.”

Her scowl grew tenfold, “Now, you’re aware, do not be late next time.” She stretched the tray out and you quickly grabbed it.

“Thanks,” you frowned as she quickly walked away from your door. You closed the door swiftly in her absence.

“Is everyone on this ship an absolute dick to be around?” You grumbled and moved your way back to the table in your small dining room. Setting down the tray on the table, you pulled a chair out and roughly sat down. You needed to eat quickly so that you’d have time to get ready to meet that officer at _0600_.

Your hands lifted the top of the tray off to find a very standard breakfast. It was nothing close to meals you shared with your family on Naboo, but at least it was something. You lifted the fork to your mouth as you took a bite. The flavor wasn’t really anything spectacular, but complaining about the food here was literally the last thing you’d be caught doing.

You thought about your mother, father, and sister while you ate. Your mother practically had a stroke, your father looked like he was ready to burst, and your sister looked like she might cry when you told them where the academy had stationed you. It took a lot of convincing for them to even let you board the transport ship, but somehow you’d managed to ease their minds. You’d reassured them that you were just going to do a job and that you wouldn’t go looking for trouble the moment you stepped foot on the Finalizer.

You finished your food as you looked around your dreary room; you really missed your family. Your mother had a way of lighting up a room wherever she went; her grace and beauty were something you always longed to have. You could barely walk two feet without tripping over nothing. Your father always made everyone laugh, it was almost addicting how melodic it sounded. Your sister was pure beauty bottled into a lithe form; you were definitely dull standing next to her. Her golden hair and bright, blue eyes had the capability of making anyone fall under her spell.

Boys had never really been your thing on Naboo, you’d left them to your sister. Education was much more important to you because it’s something you had worked towards your whole life. Besides, any boy that showed interest in you immediately stopped once they met your sister.

You sighed as you pulled yourself up and away from the table. Your feet carried you into the bedroom so you could check the time on your tablet; _0530_ it read. You laid it back down and made your way to the fresher to brush your teeth. As you were brushing, toothpaste splattered onto your clothes and you cursed. You quickly swiped the minty substance up and let it wash away in the sink. You quickly flossed and rinsed your mouth out with water after you set your toothbrush back in its holder.

Your feet dragged against the hard floor as you made your way to the small closet to grab your standard work clothes. Thankfully, they were just plain white scrubs and a basic white lab coat to pull over top. You dressed with little grace, even tripping on your pants when you jumped to pull them up over your hips. You righted yourself soon after and finished getting dressed at a much more manageable pace.

You walked back into the bathroom, after you dressed completely, to brush your hair back into a sleek ponytail. After you were finished, you studied your figure in the mirror. Your eyes had dark bags underneath, your face had a few spots scattered around on your chin and cheeks, your freckles looked as though they were becoming lighter, and your nose seemed to take up too much space on your face. Your body was in no way thin; your hips stuck out a bit, your thighs touched each other, your tummy was looser than it was taut, and you had no angles to be found anywhere on your face. You’d never been really insecure with your body, but working around fit employees was sure to change that. Everyone here was carved very carefully and deliberately, whereas your body looked like it was an afterthought. Where the First Order employees were hard, you were completely soft.

Once you had enough of nitpicking yourself, you made your way to your bedroom to pull on some socks and shoes. You put on socks that had tiny bogwings printed on them because you needed to add some fun into your outfit somewhere. Basic, white shoes were pulled up to cover the socks and quickly tied. You grabbed your badge off the table and neatly clipped it onto the front pocket of your coat.

Your hands found the tablet again and you sighed as you clicked it on; _0550_ , it read. You cursed as you dropped it sharply onto the table; you really needed to hurry if you were going to be there on time. You scurried out the front door as you desperately tried to remember how to get there.

A few seconds later you were met with the door to the medical wing and you sighed in relief. Your fingers quickly typed _55784_ into the keypad and you sighed in relief when the door slid up for you. You stepped in and the same smell from yesterday hit your nose as you watched the doctors and nurses bustle all around you. It seemed a tad bit more hectic in here than it did yesterday, but you chalked that up to the fact that you had arrived late last night.

A short, quick breath was drawn into your nose as you made your way to the back where your office was stationed. You couldn’t find a clock on any of the walls you passed and you prayed that you weren’t late. The strict lady that had shown up at your door this morning and chewed you out for being only two minutes late, scared you away from ever being late again.

Your hands shook by your side as a shaky breath was drawn into your lungs. You had no idea what was waiting for you on the other side of this door. You had absolutely no idea if you were late or on time, but you prayed for the latter. You tried to steady your hands as you typed the code for the door into the keypad. The door opened and the air slapped your face with malice as your office was revealed to you.

A voice from inside said your name, “It seems you are right on time.” Your eyes trailed up from the floor to find a lean structured man with bright, ginger hair standing in the middle of your office. Your jaw clenched with simmering fear, but somehow his cold words soothed you, _“Oh thank you, God, I’m not late!”_ You exclaimed in your head.

Your glee was short-lived as the pale man spoke again, “I am General Hux. I’ve been appointed to go over the First Order rules with you this morning.”

Your head nodded in turn with his words, “Nice to meet you, General Hux.” You hoped your voice didn’t quiver like you thought it did.

Hux’s mouth pulled into a slight sneer at your words and he scuffed, “You’ll find me to be a man that’s not fond of pleasantries, so keep them to yourself.”

Your mouth pulled down into a frown as you thought, _“This man definitely has at least four sticks shoved up his ass.”_

He regarded you with a cold look as the sneer seemed to stick to his face, “Come in and take a seat, quickly.”

Your body acted on command and you found your feet scurrying across the hard floor. Your ass quickly sat in the examine chair, your eyes staying glued to the floor. This man was far too intimidating to actually look in the eyes. Some small part of you was scared that one long look from him could steal the blood from your veins and bleed you dry.

His voice fueled your fear as he spoke, “Good, you know how to listen to superior officers. You’d do well to remember that given orders are to be followed.”

Your eyes almost dared to sneak a look at his face again, but you kept a tight leash on that part of yourself, “Of course, General.”

Hux’s aura seemed to shift at your words; your fear only fueled him, “Rules are expected to be followed to the utmost degree. There will be severe punishments for breaking them and they are not pleasant.”

You swallowed the bile that rose up your throat, _“What the fuck did I get myself into? Seriously, what was I thinking?”_

He continued to speak, his voice laced with power, “The rules are as follows: respect is expected here; superior officers will not put up with nor tolerate disrespect. You are to work your hours and leave when they end; tardiness will not be tolerated. You are not to speak of any patients you get in here, especially about their physical appearance,” he sucked in a quiet breath and continued, “If you are to receive someone of high stature, their medical documents are to be delivered to me or another high ranking officer. Personal relationships are highly discouraged here; remember you and your coworkers are especially expendable.”

Spit pooled in your mouth as you tried to work it down your throat; everything seemed like it was slowly closing. His words cut deep into your mind as you registered the threat hidden behind every vowel. The last sentence he spoke seemed to burrow itself deeper into your psyche, the promise behind those words would haunt your nightmares.

He cleared his throat and your eyes were forced up to his face. His eyes reflected exactly what you’d expect from a man surrounded by death and drunk on power; your own personal Hell. His mouth was still pulled into a sneer, except it seemed like it had grown in the time he’d been in here with you. You’d thought the people you had met upon arrival had been cut from bloodshed and ice, but the man standing in front of you made them look like harmless bugs. You could tell he craved power and fed his status with every drip of fear leaking from your body.

His cold voice carried to you again as your eyes were trapped in his cold glare, “Relationships between superior and commanding officers are strictly prohibited and will result in your immediate departure from the First Order.”

The words _“immediate departure”_ sunk into your veins as cold fear gripped your beating heart. The threats before had been laid out like blankets beneath the words he spoke, but this threat gripped them in a chokehold. If it wasn’t obvious before, it certainly was now.

He clasped his hands behind his back as he turned towards the door. He was in the doorway when he stopped, angled his head towards you, and said your name, “Remember we are always watching our employees.”

With that sentence, he swiftly departed, but his paralyzing aura lingered in the room with you. No immediate relief was gifted as you heard his boots carry him away from you. The room still felt too small and your throat still felt like it was closing. The sweat that had gathered on your neck and brow dripped down your skin as a cold feeling gripped your body. All your hairs were still standing on end and you gripped the edge of the chair to try to alleviate your anxiety.

A small shaky breath was drawn into your lungs, and then another one, and another one. You kept breathing in small breaths and, after a few, your heart rate seemed to slowly return back to normal. The fear was still there, but it was softer now, almost like an afterthought at the back of your mind.

You shook your head as you stood on two unsteady legs. You began to gather equipment to get ready for the day, but one thought seemed to linger and hum in the air surrounding you; it was completely inescapable.

_“You were going to die here.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking such a long time to update this story. From now on, I’ll try to stick to a schedule of updating on  
> Fridays/Saturdays! Hopefully, writer’s block won’t interfere with that at all.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome, I love hearing people’s thoughts on the chapter and what they think is going to happen!
> 
> I promise Kylo will be making an appearance soon ! This is supposed to be a slow burn fic and I’m trying to build up the tension and suspense.
> 
> Have a good day and stay safe and healthy everyone!
> 
> -K😌


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren stumbles into your office looking way too vulnerable for someone like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that this chapter does contain blood and also gore, please proceed with caution ! Don't read if anything of the sort triggers you. Safe and happy reading !

**YOU** sighed as the fourth stormtrooper of the day left your office. It was only midday- you’d found that out from the clock neatly perched on the desk- and it seemed like they just kept coming. Broken, missing teeth, and dislocated jaws were all you’d been dealing with today. Most of the injuries looked like they’d been obtained during training, but it didn’t make any sense because they weren’t allowed to remove their helmets. 

Confusion gripped the edges of your mind and you tugged on your ponytail when you sat down at your desk. Scenarios ran through your brain as to what could’ve happened to all these men that were in your office today. Their helmets looked way too sturdy to ever let the wearer suffer an injury to their face; the First Order never did anything half-assed. But, still, it doesn’t make any sense. Every person who came to your office today would’ve had to have taken their gear off to obtain a broken jaw. 

A quiet sigh left your mouth as you shook the dangerous thoughts from your head,  _ ‘I’m just here to do a job, not investigate and get killed!’  _ Questioning anything here would be a mistake and you’d regret to see what they would ever do to someone who asked too many questions. 

You made your way over to the metal table where your tools lie and got ready to begin disinfecting them. Your hands picked up the mouth mirror, sickle probe, and scaler to carefully place them into a jar full of strong disinfectant. The suction device was switched on and disinfection was thoroughly run through the line. The tools would soak for a bit before being taken out and dried, ready to be used on the next patient. Cleaning the tools was always your least favorite part of the job; in fact, you detested any cleaning, but you always made sure to completely clean every tool. 

You finally left your body collapse into the chair behind your desk as you hoped you’d get a small break. Your hands rubbed at your temples and you knew there would definitely be a headache left behind from the stress of the day. Thankfully, there had been some painkillers already stocked in the cabinet above the sink in your bathroom. 

Papers were shuffled as you scanned each patient profile you had seen today. None of them had real names, something you also knew the First Order was notorious for. Names must’ve been too personal to gift an army of cold-blooded killers. Completely and utterly ridiculous in your mind; you’d just give them names anyway. One patient, TN-5702, was dubbed Tanner to you; a very soft-spoken man, with light blue eyes and mahogany hair. You’d instantly felt at ease as soon as he had taken off his helmet, something about his aura soothed the anxiety that had been hovering over your chest all day. He was completely complicit and still as you swiftly reset his jaw. You really hoped you’d get to see him again- calmness was something that you’d longed for since you stepped foot on the Finalizer. 

Suddenly, a commotion outside of your office woke you from your silly daydream. People sounded like they were rushing around and yelling outside of your office. You didn’t have a clue what was happening out there, but you knew it was something serious by the sounds of it. As the sounds got louder, nerves gripped the edge of your body because it sounded like it was heading towards you. A large pit began to form at the base of your stomach as bile rose in your throat; something evil was headed your way. The hair on your arms stood at attention and the back of your neck prickled at the sign of sudden danger; you wanted out, to run. 

The door to your office slid open and dread found a home in your limbs. You stayed planted in your chair, waiting for this monster to make itself known. Quick breaths were drawn in as you tried to steady your emotions- fear was never something good here, as expected as it was. 

The ginger-haired man from earlier, General Hux, walked in and behind him followed the God of darkness himself, Kylo Ren. His face was bloody; in fact, it looked like blood covered the whole lower half of it. You were in no way prepared to deal with this man right now, especially not on your first day of work. 

General Hux spoke your name in urgency, “Supreme Leader Ren’s mouth was cut open by a lightsaber, I need you to attend to him as quickly as you can.” His strict gaze never once left your terrified one. You willed your eyes to stay planted on him and not the thing behind him.

You quickly found yourself and stood up to rush over, “Of course, sit in the chair please.” You didn’t think that giving orders really suited you when it came to this man. His domineering presence all but suffocated the room.

Ren sounded like he tried to grumble under his breath, but it came out as a garbled mess as blood dripped to the floor. You finally allowed your eyes to meet him as he stepped around Hux. His body was draped in about five layers of the same solid shade of black, his hair tumbled to his shoulder in messy waves, a long, healed scar ran down the right side of his face, and his mouth was a mess of torn flesh and bloodied teeth. 

He swiftly sat in his chair as Hux spoke again, “I’ll come to retrieve him later if he doesn’t storm out,” his attention was directed at Ren this time, “Don’t scare the girl, Ren. We need her.” With that Hux turned on his heel and left the room. 

The door shut with a menacing hiss and the office was blanketed in tense silence. You’d never been more thankful for a mouth injury this bad because it meant he wouldn’t be able to speak to you. You really might have a heart attack if he spoke right now.

The first thing you needed to do was clean the blood out of his mouth and off the surrounding skin. You grabbed some heavyweight gauze and moved the suction tool and the ultrasonic scaler over to his side. You laid him back slowly so you didn’t startle him- the reflexes this man had was not something you wanted to test.

You carefully explained, “I’m just going to clean the blood off you so I can see what I’m dealing with.” You hoped your voice didn’t hold the tremor you thought it had.

You were startled as deep, hazel eyes met yours. They were swirling with so much emotion and looked so easy to get lost in. They made him seem much more human than the stories floating around in the galaxy did. You almost wanted to spend hours trying to decode everything happening in Ren’s eyes.

That thought quickly snapped you out of your daze and you shook your head,  _ ‘What the Hell am I thinking? This man has so much blood on his hands, I can’t even begin to imagine the number of murders he’s witnessed with those same eyes.’ _

He opened his mouth to say something, but blood dripped out instead. His eyes found yours again and this time they were filled with malice that told you to just get on with it already. You willed your hands to not shake as you brought the gauze softly down on his mouth. Ren’s chin was cleaned first, then followed his lips, and his left cheek. There is where you found the puncture wound, a clean mess of torn open flesh sitting just above his bottom teeth. He was lucky- any lower would’ve led to missing teeth and a scarred tongue. 

You kept softly wiping around the wound as you spoke nervously, “You’re very lucky Supreme Leader, any lower would’ve led to missing teeth and a mangled tongue.” You didn’t know why you were compelled to make conversation with him, especially because he wasn’t really in a place to talk back. Something just tugged at you, as nervous as you were in the presence of a killer, there was an idea that he could be more than that. His eyes told you a different story than the rest of his body.

You kept your eyes on the task at hand as you felt eyes burn into the side of your face. You carefully wiped up the last of the blood around the wound and began to examine it. It was a clean opening since it was made by a lightsaber, but you really thought that a doctor should be the one handling this. Sure, the wound was mouth related, but you’d never dealt with something this bad before. You were tempted to just clean him up and send him out into the medbay, but you had a feeling that General Hux wouldn’t be too happy with you. 

Your hands shook as they moved down to cautiously grip his chin to move his head to the side. Ren inhaled swiftly and your eyes swept up to meet his, “Did I hurt you?” The worry in your voice definitely outweighed your anxiety when you asked. Hurting a patient, no matter how evil, was never something you wanted to do. Pain was definitely part of the job, but causing it where it wasn’t needed was something you actively avoided. 

His eyes seemed to widen a fraction, but you thought you imagined it when he slightly shook his head no. You nodded your head in return as you moved his head more to the side so you could see the hurt side better. Thankfully, your stitching had always been crisp and clean, but the question lingering was how where you were going to numb his mouth. You decided to just clean out the inside of his mouth and figure it out from there. 

You moved his head back to its normal resting position and reached for your suction and water. This was going to have to be done with caution so that you wouldn’t aggravate the wound and cause more damage. 

“I’m going to need you to open your mouth for this next part. I’m going to try my best to not touch the wound, but please tell me if I hurt you.” Your voice was becoming more confident with every passing moment since he stepped into the office. He couldn’t really do much to you injured like this. The upper hand was granted to you in this position.

He was only able to open his mouth a small bit, the wound was probably aggravated even just doing that. Small drops of blood dribbled out and you wiped it away with gauze. The suction was flicked on and you began to slowly suck the blood pooled around his bottom jaw out of his mouth. You got more nervous as you reached the injury, but he never reached to tell you anything hurt when you sucked the remaining blood up. 

Then, came the water to clean out the wound and also the surrounding teeth so that no infection was possible. You made sure to lower the pressure of the water and cleaned his bottom front teeth. The water quickly sucked up and you moved to his cheek. 

“This might hurt a bit and if it starts to become unbearable just tap my arm,” The tremble in your voice was brought back because this was the part that you were most scared of. You refused to meet the gaze you knew was glued to the side of your face. That would only make you way more nervous than you already were about this. 

The water slowly hit the laceration on Ren’s cheek. You saw him wince slightly and you tensed up a bit. It needed to be cleaned, you didn’t want him back in here with an infection ready to kill you with his saber. The very thought was enough to strike cold fear back into your bones. 

You shut the water off and moved both tools back to their resting place. He only needed disinfectant to be applied and stitching to be done, but numbing still seemed almost impossible to do. You swiped up the remaining water to ensure the wound was dry as you pondered on how to do this. You guessed that numbing shots around the hole would be the best way to go. 

You scooted back and went to prepare the syringe with the numbing agent. You felt his gaze follow you across the room and you silently hoped that you wouldn’t stumble and trip over your feet. The syringe was quickly prepped and you quickly moved your way over to your stool. 

Your eyes anxiously met his as you went to move his head to the side again, “This is definitely going to sting. Please try not to move as best as you can. I don’t want to accidentally stick you somewhere I’m not supposed to.” You knew the words sounded as rushed and uneasy to him as they did to your own ears. 

Much to your surprise he barely flinched when you pricked him ten total times to ensure complete numbing of the area.  _ ‘I shouldn’t even be surprised, this man is a true blue sadist.’ _ The thought caused a small smile to pull at your lips and cheeks. Some small part of him must’ve been enjoying the pain a little bit. Honestly, if you were alone you would’ve definitely let out a laugh. 

You discarded the syringe into the trash near you and decided to prep the disinfectant and stitching material you would need. You got up once again and moved to open a few drawers. Hands quickly found the surgical thread, needles, and disinfecting spray along with some ointment. Your materials found their way to the small, metal table when you sat down again.

“I’m going to gently poke around your injury to make sure it's completely numb.” You did as you said and watched for any sign of discomfort and pain. You found none on Ren’s face and inhaled a deep, long breath to prepare yourself to stitch him up. 

You swallowed and begged your hands to not shake as you threaded the needle; you were a professional for fucks sake, you could do this. 

Once the needle was threaded, you turned back to face Ren. You found it strange that he had closed his eyes when you turned your back on him. You cleared your throat and spoke, “You might feel pressure, but nothing should hurt. Tap my arm if you need a break.” His eyes opened at your words but didn’t roll to meet yours.

The first pass of the needle through skin is always the worst for you. It was a feeling and sound you could never get used to, and honestly, it wasn’t something you did particularly often, even at school. Though, after that everything seemed to go by much quicker. Soon, you were finished stitching everything up and moved to grab the spray and ointment on your table. You sprayed down a small piece of gauze and gently wiped at the closed injury. You made sure not to disturb the stitching as you were wiping it down. 

Abruptly, a stray thought stuck out to you,  _ ‘If there’s no more blood in his mouth and he’s stitched, that means he can speak to me.’ _ Any easiness that you had felt earlier quickly left your body as pure fear settled in its place. His eyes had somewhat put you at ease, but any hope of Ren being anything other than what he was made to be would be washed away at the sound of his voice. Your whole body began to tremble as you threw the gauze away and you prayed he didn’t notice the change in your demeanor. 

You shakily grabbed the ointment from the table as you sat him up in the chair, “This is for your wound. It needs to be used twice a day to make sure nothing gets in-infected.” You cursed as you heard the slight stutter at the end of your sentence.

Ren seemed to notice this too as false amusement lit up his eyes. You no longer had the upper hand and Ren was no longer vulnerable nor hurt. This was the very situation you wanted to avoid when you took this job. Now, here you were sitting in front of a man that could shape and bend you at his very will. 

His hand reached out for the tube and you shakily handed it over to him, “I’m going to need to see you back here in a week and a half, sooner if there are any problems.” A silent breath was let out and relief flooded your body when you didn’t stutter. 

You got up and moved the stool back under the chair as you waited for Ren to lift up out of the chair. When he just stared at you and made no move to get up, you moved your way to your desk.  _ ‘He’s probably waiting for General Hux to come grab him,’ _ you guessed.

However, you never made it to your desk. Instead, cool leather met your body and pinned you up against a nearby wall. You slowly let your eyes meet Ren’s as you tried to gulp down the vomit rising in your throat.  _ ‘He’s going to kill me. I’m going to die by his hands right here, right now. I just hope my family knows I love them.’ _ Those were the only frantic thoughts that ran through your head as you watched his eyes fill with unfiltered power and malice. 

When he spoke, his voice was low and strained, “You are to tell no one about this or I swear to God I’ll kill you and take my time with it.” His voice was almost as misleading as his unguarded eyes: powerful, yet soothing at the same time. A ruthless murderer that could steal the life from you, yet some strange part of his voice washed over the anxiety in your bones. 

When you failed to respond, Ren moved his hand from your hip and slowly trailed it up your stomach and chest to grip your neck. He started closing his hand slowly around your throat and panic coursed through your veins. You could feel the air being cut off from your lungs as your hands went to grip his wrists in a plea to let you breathe. 

He leaned down by your ear and you felt his newly stitched cheek brush over yours. When he spoke it was low and dangerous, “Do you understand me, girl?” His hot breath washed over the shell of your ear as his hand tightened with his words. 

You frantically tried to nod your head, opening and closing your mouth in panic. Your body was hungry for air and your lungs screamed out at the strain of it all. Black dots started to surface in the corner of your vision and you knew if Ren didn’t let up soon, you’d pass out. 

With the confirmation of your nod, he moved back to look at you, “Good.” He swiftly dropped his hands and you fell to the ground at his feet. Your fingers dug into the cold floor as you heaved and gasped air into your dry lungs. The dots in your vision began to fade, but the fear stayed glued to your body; sweat beaded at your hairline and ran down the side of your face.

You kept your eyes glued to the ground as his voice met your ears once again, “What a pretty picture you paint on your knees in front of me.”

Fear sliced at your heart,  _ ‘Was he going to-,’ _ you cut the thought off in its place. You didn’t want to think about that. You didn’t really want to think about his hands on your body. The feelings it brought were too conflicting to handle right now. The overstimulation of the whole situation was beginning to get to you. 

You watched his boots turn and walk away from you as heavy footsteps filled your head. You still refused to look up, but you prayed he was heading to the door to leave. 

A burst of anxiety shot up in your chest when Ren’s cool voice spoke, “I’ll be seeing you soon, Bambi.” You let your eyes rise to meet his at the end of his sentence. He gave you one last lingering look filled with spite and just like that he was gone. 

The door was sent down into its place as your body shook more. Your eyes filled with tears that began to drip down your cheeks. You bit down on your hand and willed yourself not to let out a sob; you bit down so hard blood began to fill your mouth. The hand was pulled away and blood began to mix with tears as salt and copper mingled in your mouth. You stayed on the floor and sobbed out. The sound you let out was pure fear,  _ ‘What have I gotten myself into.’ _

The tears never seemed to slow as you leaned against the wall for support. Only one thought was left with you at Ren’s exit.

_ He was coming back for you, whether you wanted him to or not and you could do absolutely nothing to stop him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated after such a long time, which I'm sorry for ! Writer's block made me it's bitch for a while and I didn't feel inspired to write. I also started and finished Beastars in that time and wow what a ride that was honestly. I think out of everyone Rouis is definitely my favorite.  
> But, I did and Kylo finally showed up in this chapter ! There will definitely be more of him in the coming chapters. As always, please let me know what you thought and stay safe and healthy !!!!!
> 
> -K :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u sm for giving this a read. This is my first Kylo fic that I’ve actually committed myself to writing and I hope you like it as much as I do !!!! I know the beginning is a bit slow, but I promise it’ll start to pick up soon. I’m working hard and feedback is always appreciated ! Thank you so much !
> 
> Much love to my friends for editing this for me @AIter_Eg0 and H ! You guys are the best !!!!
> 
> Stay safe guys!
> 
> K😌


End file.
